I Love You
by SesshomaruLover23
Summary: Kagome goes home to go to school, and Inuyasha follows. After a night together, they realize their feelings for each other. Meanwhile, back in the Feudal Era, Miroku and Sango spend time together and venture out into the forest. Oneshot. Kag/Inu Sang/Mir


"Inuyasha, I'm going home for a few days." Kagome told the silver-haired dog-eared half demon. Inuyasha crossed his arms angrily.

"Hell no you're not. What about the jewel shards?" He asked. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows.

"Inuyasha, how many times do I have to tell you? I have tests! I need to go to school every now and then! If I don't start going to school and passing tests, I'm gonna have to stay back a grade…" Kagome rambled on. Inuyasha frowned, his arms still crossed.

"Feh. Like I care about this school of yours? Or these tests? Kagome, you know that the jewel shards are more important! Naraku grows more powerful by the day!" Inuyasha replied. Kagome sighed in frustration, trying to stay calm.

"I'm going whether you like it or not." She told him, packing all of her stuff in her big yellow backpack. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara sat not far away from the arguing couple, listening to them. Sango shook her head while Miroku sighed. Shippo ignored all the adults, realizing just how dumb the argument was. Kirara watched Inuyasha and Kagome intently. Inuyasha nearly growled.

"Kagome, I'm not letting you go back to your world right now!" He said. Kagome glared at him.

"Don't make me S-I-T you!" She warned. Inuyasha's eyes widened, not wanting that. Finally, Kagome was ready to leave. Her group of friends walked her to the well. Inuyasha complained and mumbled angrily the whole way. Kagome hoisted her backpack up onto her back, and swung one of her legs over the side of the well, ready to jump down. "Bye everyone. I'll be back in a few days, I promise." She said. Sango smiled.

"Bye Kagome." She said. Shippo pouted a bit.

"Come back soon! We'll miss you!" He told her. Kagome smiled before jumping down into the well. She was surrounded by blue light. Less than a minute later, she landed on the floor of the well. She looked up to see the familiar ladder that was on the side of the well in her time. She quickly climbed it and walked out of the well-house and onto the shrine grounds where she lived. She walked over to her house, found the spare key under the mat and unlocked the door, walked in, and took off her shoes.

"I'm home!" She called out, taking off her backpack. She set it down in the hall, then began to walk through the house. It was peculiar—No one else was home. Kagome began to get worried. She walked into the kitchen and noticed a note on the fridge from her mother. She quickly read it.

"Kagome, you most likely won't come home to see this… But your grandfather took Sota and I on a vacation to the United States for a couple weeks. If you do happen to read this, call me and let me know you're alright. I stocked the kitchen full of food for you to bring to the past. And I had your school uniforms cleaned. If you do see this, don't panic about being home alone. I love you, dear Kagome. Love, Mom." The note read. Kagome sighed, taking the note off the fridge and throwing it into the trash can. She walked over to the telephone on the wall and dialed her mother's cell phone number. She waited for her mother to pick up. Soon, she did.

"Hello?" Kagome's mom asked.

"Hi Mom. It's me." Kagome said, smiling.

"Oh hello, dear. Did you get my note?" Kagome's mom asked.

"Yeah, Mom. When are you guys coming back?" Kagome asked.

"Not for another week and a half." Her mom answered. Suddenly, she changed the subject. "It's so nice to hear your voice, Kagome. How have things been in the past since we last saw you?" Her mom asked.

"Same-old, same-old." Kagome answered. "Well, I'm gonna go take a bath and study for school tomorrow." She finished.

"Alright. Make sure you keep the doors locked. Love you, dear." Her mom said. Kagome smiled.

"Love you too Mom." Kagome said, hanging up the phone. She sighed again, looking through the fridge and cabinets for a snack. She grabbed a bag of chips and a soda, then retrieved her backpack from the hallway, before locking the front door and going upstairs to her bedroom. She took out her schoolbooks and placed them on her desk. She left the chips and soda on her desk as well, then picked out pajamas to wear. She ran a bath, ready to take a long relaxing bath before cracking down on studying. Soon the tub was filled and she stripped, getting into the warm water. She sighed happily as the water hit her skin.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Inuyasha was fidgeting impatiently. And Kagome had only just left not more than an hour ago. He sighed, tapping his foot. Sango frowned at him.

"Jeez, Inuyasha. Calm down. She'll be back soon." Sango told him. Inuyasha glared at her before jumping up into a tree. Sango locked gazes with Miroku, and they both shrugged. Shippo shook his head.

"Why's he always like that? So immature." Shippo said. "He's worse than me. And I'm a little kid."

"Hey Shippo, I'm not deaf." Inuyasha called down from the tree. Sango and Miroku smiled at Shippo who looked up at Inuyasha with scared eyes. Soon, Inuyasha jumped back down from the tree and started walking away. Miroku looked at him.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked.

"For a walk." Inuyasha replied over his shoulder and continued walking. Sango sighed.

"I hope he isn't going to see Kikyo…" She said softly. Miroku shook his head.

"I don't sense her spiritual presence." Miroku said. Shippo looked up.

"I can't scent her. He must actually be going for a walk." Shippo added. Sango frowned.

"Why is he so angry that Kagome left, anyway?" She questioned. Miroku smirked.

"Well Sango… We're closer than ever to finding and killing Naraku. Maybe he's just upset that this will be prolonged because of Kagome's absence." Miroku explained.

"I understand that… But still…" Sango replied. Shippo spoke up.

"That's still no reason for him to throw a fit." He stated. Miroku looked at the young kitsune.

"Well it is clear that he also misses Kagome. We all know that he doesn't fight as well or function as well when she's gone." Miroku said.

"So either way, we'll have to deal with him being moody until Kagome comes back?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded, his face serious.

"Sadly." He replied.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Inuyasha walked through the forest, thinking as he walked. He was still angry that Kagome had randomly decided to leave. They were SO close to catching Naraku! It was so frustrating! Inuyasha crossed his arms as he walked, staring at the ground.

"She's not fair. She knows school isn't important. Not compared to catching Naraku, killing him, and gathering the sacred jewel shards." Inuyasha muttered. "It doesn't help that I miss the wench." He stated, sighing. Soon, he stopped walking and plopped down on the ground against a tree. He continued to think. "Maybe I can convince her to come back early if I pay her a visit." He said, now smirking. He stood back up and began to walk toward the well.

Kagome sat at her desk, her math book open, trying to study. She sighed angrily. She always hated math. It messed her up more than any of her other classes. She always failed her math tests. If she didn't pass this test, she'd probably flunk the course and have to take it again next year. She ate a few chips from the bag of chips in front of her and took a sip of soda, then turned her attention back to the math equations.

"So… 2 times x equals the product of 5 times 7 minus 40 divided by 5 times the square root of 25?" She read the problem out loud. She sighed. "My brain doesn't want to work!" She stated. "Ok, I'll skip it. Next question… matrix A plus matrix B… Matrix A is 2, 98, 72, and 42 over 8, 17, 47, and 54, over 12, 16, 39, and 67. WHAT?" Kagome said, confused. She lay her head on her desk and sighed. "I'm gonna fail the test tomorrow…" She muttered miserably. Suddenly, she heard a small tap on her window. She looked up. Nothing there. She stared at the window confusedly, then turned back to her math book. She had tried to start thinking of the problem again, when she heard another tap. She looked again. Nothing there. She began to tense up worriedly, then laughed at herself. "Get a grip of yourself, girl. You just THINK you're hearing things when you really aren't." She said softly to herself. She looked to her math book once more. After finally figuring one out, she heard tapping on her window again and looked up. She jumped when she saw something outside her window. She was about to run downstairs and run out the door when she realized… it was Inuyasha.

"Kagome, let me in!" He said, tapping on the window again. Kagome glared at him, got up, and opened the window.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Why are you here? I need to study for my tests!" Kagome shouted at him. Inuyasha glared back at her.

"Well excuse me for deciding to come bring you some god damn company, seeing as no one else seems to be home." Inuyasha replied. Kagome sighed, sitting back in her desk chair. Inuyasha climbed through the window and sat on her bed. "Where's your family?" Inuyasha asked after a minute of silence.

"On vacation in the US." Kagome replied.

"US?" Inuyasha questioned.

"United States." Kagome clarified.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, it wasn't created yet in your time…" Kagome sighed. "It's a large country. Toward the east of Japan. Across the Pacific Ocean." She answered. Inuyasha nodded in understanding.

"Ok…" He said softly. Kagome looked at him.

"If you promise to be quiet and not bother me while I study, you can stay here for the night, ok? But NO following me to school. Or I'll cut those adorable ears off your head." Kagome stated. Inuyasha looked at her strangely but nodded.

"Fine." He replied. Kagome turned to her book and began to study again. About 15 minutes later, she heard Inuyasha speak. "Kagome, I'm bored." He told her. She frowned, then reached into one of her desk drawers. She took out her Ipod, plugged in the headphones, and handed it to Inuyasha.

"Listen to music." She told him. He put the headphones uncertainly on his ears, then smirked when he heard music playing. He leaned against the wall next to Kagome's bed and listened to the music. Kagome smiled in satisfaction and went back to her studying.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara all went back to Kaede's village to look for Inuyasha. He never came back from his walk. They entered Kaede's hut and greeted her.

"Hi Granny Kaede!" Shippo greeted cheerfully. The old priestess smiled at him.

"Hello little one. Hello Sango, Miroku." She stated. Sango and Miroku sat down. Kirara stayed in Sango's lap. "What brings you here?" Kaede asked.

"Well…" Sango began. "Have you seen Inuyasha? He went on a walk earlier and never came back. I wonder where he went."

"I myself haven't seen him. But one of the village children told me they saw him jump into the Bone Eater's Well. Maybe he went to Kagome's time?" Kaede suggested. Sango sighed.

"Of course he did…" She said tiredly. Miroku smirked.

"He's going to get quite the beating from Kagome for going to get her before she promised to come back." He said. Shippo laughed.

"He deserves it." He stated. Sango looked to Kaede again.

"Can we stay here the night? There's no use in sleeping in the forest, really." Sango asked. Kaede smiled.

"Of course, child." She replied. She began to cook stew for the group to eat for dinner so they could all go to bed.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kagome ignored her growling stomach, still studying… But this time for history. History was much easier than math… And much more interesting to learn. She sighed when Inuyasha called her name again.

"Kagome…" He said. Kagome turned to look at him.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm hungry…" He said in a rather childish voice that Kagome couldn't help but find very cute. She smiled and got up from the desk chair, grabbed Inuyasha's hand, and led him downstairs and to the kitchen. She looked in the cabinets for what she knew he'd want to eat—Ramen. Soon, she found it. His favorite flavor, too. And she filled a pot with water, put it on the stove, then turned the stove on. She got another pan of water to make ramen for herself as well, and put it on the stove too. Inuyasha sat at the kitchen table, examining the Ipod still. After a while, the water boiled, and Kagome added the noodles to the water. And within minutes, their ramen was done. Kagome poured them into bowls, added the flavor, and handed Inuyasha his bowl, along with a pair of chopsticks. Inuyasha began to quickly eat. Kagome watched him amusedly, eating more slowly. Soon, they finished eating and Kagome put the bowls in the sink. She led Inuyasha back upstairs. He sat on her bed again. "What are you studying now?" He asked her curiously.

"History." She answered, sitting down at her desk again. She began to study again while Inuyasha continued to listen to music.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

After everyone had gone to sleep, Sango lay awake, thinking randomly. She thought about Inuyasha being an idiot and wondered how many times Kagome sat him while he was in her time. She thought about Kohaku, and a bit about her past. Then her thoughts drifted to the monk who slept a couple feet away from her. She blushed at the thought of him, then got up and walked out of the hut. Everyone was asleep. The stars shone bright above her, along with the beautiful full moon. She admired the stars and moon quietly, sitting down on a rock outside Kaede's hut. She almost didn't notice Miroku come out of Kaede's hut and walk over to her.

"Can't sleep?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"Too busy thinking." She replied.

"About?" Miroku questioned, sitting next to her on the rock.

"Kohaku. Life. Everything." She replied, looking up at the sky again.

"Were you thinking at all about… Me?" Miroku asked. Sango's face turned bright red with a blush.

"W-Why would I be thinking about you?" She asked nervously. Miroku wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled.

"Because." He replied.

"Because?" Sango asked.

"Yep. Just because." Miroku smiled. "So… Were you?" He asked. Sango sighed.

"Yes…" She replied.

"Knew it." Miroku stated triumphantly. Sango looked at him expectantly. "What?" Miroku asked.

"I'm waiting for you to touch me inappropriately and get me all angry and ruin the moment like you always do." She explained. Miroku smirked.

"I don't want to do that this time. I want to keep the moment going." He replied. Sango blushed again.

"Do you… Wanna go on a walk with me?" She asked. Miroku laughed softly.

"Sure, Sango." He replied. They both stood up and began to walk toward the outskirts of the village, to walk through the forest a bit.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kagome sighed in relief, closing her last textbook for the night. She smiled, then turned to Inuyasha, who was still listening to music. He took the headphones off and looked at her.

"Done studying?" He asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yep. Now it's time for bed." She said. "You can go sleep in my mom's room. Or Sota's room." She told Inuyasha. Inuyasha, however, didn't get up from her bed.

"I wanna stay here." He told her. Kagome blushed.

"Why?" She asked.

"To make sure you're well-guarded." He replied. Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him off of her bed. She pushed him out of her bedroom and closed the door.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha." She said through the door. She turned off her light and crawled into her bed, pulling the blankets over herself. She smiled, closing her eyes. About 5 minutes later, she heard her door creak open and Inuyasha walked into the room. She sighed, sitting up. "What is it?" She asked him.

"Can I please sleep in here?" He asked. Kagome rolled her eyes and motioned to the floor. "Really now, you're gonna make me sleep on the floor?" He asked. Kagome looked at him.

"Where else do you expect to sleep?" She asked him. He smirked.

"Your bed?" He replied. Kagome blushed.

"Not while I'm in it!" She told him. He smiled.

"Come on Kagome. I won't do anything. I'm not Miroku." He told her. She blushed, mentally arguing with herself over whether or not to let him sleep in her bed with her. Soon, she sighed, giving in.

"Fine. But don't keep me up." She told him. Inuyasha smirked in triumph, crawling onto the bed next to her and pulling the blanket over himself as well. Kagome turned away from him, not wanting to face him. He would notice the intense blush on her face. About 10 minutes later, she found that she still couldn't sleep. She sighed in frustration when Inuyasha said her name again.

"Hey Kagome." He said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"Look at this." Inuyasha said. Kagome rolled over to face him, expecting him to show her something. Instead, he kissed her, surprising her greatly. When he pulled away, Kagome couldn't even think of what to say.

"What… how… I… You… What… Why?" She finally said. Inuyasha grinned at her surprise.

"You don't get it, do you?" He asked her, bringing one of his hands to touch her cheek. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Get what?" She asked.

"I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha said. Kagome's eyes widened.

"What did you say?" She asked him.

"You heard me. I love you." Inuyasha repeated. Kagome stared at him, speechless.

"I… I'm not dreaming, am I?" She asked, pinching herself hard. She winced at the pain of it, and realized, she was indeed, awake.

"No, you're not, silly." Inuyasha replied. Kagome blushed deeply again.

"I… I love… I love you too." She finally managed to say. Inuyasha smirked, kissing her again. "What… What does this mean?" Kagome asked.

"Whatever you want it to mean." Inuyasha replied, brushing her hair out of her face. Kagome leaned forward and kissed him. After a minute, she pulled away again. She glanced at the clock and panicked.

"Ah! I need to go to sleep!" She said. Inuyasha laughed.

"Then sleep, silly." He told her. Kagome uncertainly moved closer to him. Inuyasha smirked, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her even closer so she was laying on his chest. Soon, Kagome began to get drowsy, Inuyasha's heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sango and Miroku continued to walk in the forest, just enjoying each others' company. Soon, they entered a clearing and Sango looked up at the stars again. Miroku followed her gaze.

"Beautiful…" Sango stated, talking about the stars.

"Like you?" Miroku asked. Sango blushed deeply, looking at him.

"You're just saying that." She said. Miroku smiled.

"No I'm not. It's true. You're beautiful." He replied. Sango rolled her eyes.

"I can tell what's coming next. The whole "will you bear my children" bit, right?" Sango asked. Miroku looked at her with a serious face.

"No." He said. Sango looked at him.

"Then what?" She asked.

"I love you." Miroku said.

"Wh-what'd you say?" Sango asked.

"I love you, Sango." Miroku re-stated. Sango blushed.

"You.. You're just saying that too. You can't stay faithful to me. You flirt with too many other women." She told him. He sighed.

"But they mean nothing to me. You're the woman I love, more than anything in the world." Miroku told her. Sango was speechless, her face still covered in a blush.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Sango asked after a minute of silence.

"More serious than I've ever been." Miroku replied. Sango threw her arms around him, nearly knocking him over, and kissed him. When she pulled away, she smiled.

"I love you too, Miroku. I have for a long time." She said. Miroku grinned.

"I know that." He said. Sango laughed, hugging him.

"You silly Monk." She said.

"But I'm YOUR silly Monk." Miroku said, hugging her back.

"That's very true." Sango replied, looking up into his blue eyes. They kissed again.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Shippo woke up randomly in the middle of the night, not long after Sango and Miroku had left. He looked at the spots Miroku and Sango had fallen asleep in earlier, and noticed they were missing. He woke Kirara.

"Kirara… Sango and Miroku are gone." He told the cat demon. Kirara sniffed the air, mewed, then went back to sleep. Shippo furrowed his eyebrows. He nearly jumped when Sango and Miroku walked back into the hut. Shippo pretended to be asleep, but secretly watched them. He almost gasped in surprise and excitement when he saw the two of them kiss. Then they separated and went back to their beds. He began to think as he tried to go back to sleep.

'Wow, they're finally together. That's amazing. I never thought it'd happen.' Shippo thought, amazed. Then he smiled. 'It's good though. They both clearly liked each other.' He added. Then he smirked. 'I'm not such a dumb oblivious kid after all.' He thought. Then he began to think of Kagome and Inuyasha. 'I wonder how they're doing. If only I could go to Kagome's time. But I can't possibly.' He thought. Soon, he finally went to sleep.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A few days later, Inuyasha and Kagome came back through the well. Kagome had done fairly well on her tests. And she hadn't completely failed her math ones. She and Inuyasha had a few nice days alone of talking and watching movies and eating snacks. She had packed her backpack full of food again, and they had come back to the Feudal Era. They walked toward the village to find the rest of the group.

Sango and Miroku had been acting closer. No one except Shippo really knew why. Their past few days had been spent lazing about the village, helping Kaede out with whatever she needed.

Soon, Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the village. Shippo, who was outside, greeted them cheerfully.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" He shouted happily, running up to them. He jumped into Kagome's arms and hugged her. Inuyasha smirked at Shippo and walked ahead, and into Kaede's hut. Sango and Miroku were sitting in there, Kirara in Sango's lap, and Kaede sitting across from them. They all turned to look at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you've returned." Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded. Seconds later, Kagome walked in, carrying Shippo. Sango smiled at Kagome.

"How did you do on your tests?" She asked. Kagome grinned.

"Much better than I thought I'd do." She replied. Kaede looked at the whole group.

"It seems that the past few days have been good for all." She said, giving them all a knowing look. Sango and Kagome blushed while Inuyasha and Miroku smirked. "This wise old woman knows these things." Kaede added, making the girls blush even more. The guys began to laugh. Shippo looked at them confusedly.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked. The guys didn't reply. Kaede began to laugh too, and soon Sango and Kagome joined in the laughter. Shippo looked at them all confusedly. "I'll never understand adults." He sighed softly.


End file.
